playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke (Rainbow Six Siege)
Do not be confused with Mortal Kombat's Smoke '' '''Smoke '''is one of the defending operators from ''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege, who hails from the British SAS. He's a DLC character that can be purchased for $0.99, but can be unlocked for free if the console has Rainbow Six Siege. His rival is Hyde from Turtle Rock Studio and 2K's Evolve. Biography WHAT'S IN THE CANISTER? IT'S BEST YOU DON'T ASK A thrill seeker with a deadly device, filled with unknown chemicals, Smoke is the best choice of defense against agressive attackers, punishing them with his noxious grenades. He might not be an academic, but he's pretty good at science. His intellect, plus fearlessness, made him found his way to the British Army. Now, he's part of the Rainbow group, going up against various terrorists and missions, while enjoying the thrill of war, and downing people with his toxic babes. THE LEGACY OF SMOKE *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege'' Arcade Opening Smoke is seen kicking a door, busting it and found some terrorists. Smoke then dispatches all of them with his shotgun. A terrorist attempted to ambush Smoke, but got killed by his grenade. After that, Smoke was then approached by Mute, who has just cleared out the other terrorists in the area. Mute immediately said to Smoke that Six got a job for him, and it's very special. Smoke replied bluntly by asking him why won't she just select the other operators. Mute told him that Six thought that Smoke's poisonous mines are more effective for the job than the other operators' gadgets. Curious, Smoke asked what kind of task it is. Mute said that it's classified, and a Humvee is waiting for him outside the building to transport him. Smoke, feeling confused, then went down to the Humvee, and goes on the "mission", without knowing what's actually gonna be there. Rival Name: '''Hyde '''Reason: '''Smoke was walking, panting around in the rival arena, saying that Mute should've told him more about the mission, as he doesn't expect to fight many "freaks". As Smoke is going to reload his shotgun, suddenly, Hyde shouted to Smoke, angrily, asking him "who's he calling a freak". Smoke's surprised, and turns back, looking at Hyde's intimidating posture. Smoke tried to reason with Hyde, but Hyde kept getting angry. Hyde then gets enough of Smoke, and points his flamethrower to Smoke's face, threatening him to shove the weapon down his "gregory" (neck). Smoke, hearing Hyde's Cockney Rhyming, becomes disgusted of how such person can exist, sarcastically saying. Smoke calmly puts away the flamethrower, and pulls out his Z8 "Poison Gas Grenade", and tells him what can it do if he's threatening him again. In response, Hyde pulls out his Toxic Grenade, and tells him what can it do if Smoke's threatening him. Smoke responds again by cocking his shotgun and aims it to Hyde's face, saying that his threats are not good enough to scare him. Hyde then equips his minigun, saying that he's gonna be nothing but mincemeat once he gets hold of him, starting the battle. '''Connection: '''Both Hyde and Smoke are British. Hyde is identified of a British descent through his accent and way of speaking, plus his Cockney Rhyming. Smoke on the other hand, is already said to be British from the game itself. Smoke's and Hyde's "classes" are different, and opposing. While in Rainbow Six Siege, Smoke is a defender/defensive operator, Hyde in Evolve, is an aggressive Hunter, being an Assault, with the job of dealing big damage to the Monster. Both of them are also oriented in short-range combat. Most of Smoke's weapons are short-medium range, while Hyde's primary weapon, the flamethrower, is a short range weapon. His minigun is a long range weapon, however. The most similar thing about Hyde and Smoke is that they both got poison bomb-esque weapons, with Hyde being his Toxic Grenades while Smoke being his Compound Z8 Grenade "Poison Gas Grenade". Although identified as a grenade, it actually works as a mine. On the other hand, in Evolve, there's also an Assault Hunter who uses mines, which is Markov. '''Transcript: *'Smoke: '"(Panting) Damn, Mute should've told me more about this sh*t. Thought it's gonna be an extraction or something. Thought I'm not gonna fight freaks like... those... things (reloads his shotgun)." *'Hyde: '"(Loudly) 'Ey you! Who are ya callin' a freak?!" *'Smoke: '"Wha? Wow, you're a big fella. And I ain't callin' ya a freak. The thing is that I fought so many weird... creatures in my way here. You've fought those kind of 'creatures' too, right?" *'Hyde: '"The thing is, 'normal' people consider me a freak. You're pretty normal, so, I am ''a freak for you?" *'Smoke: "Look, mate, it ain't what you're thinking. You refer yourself as a freak, even! I don't even who are you, or maybe, what ''are you." *'Hyde: '"(Aims his flamethrower to Smoke's face) Blimey, you say that one more time, again, and I'll shove this thing down your ''gregory ''and flush down the flame on yer body!" *'Smoke: '"Meh. How could you exist, anyway (sarcasm)? (Puts away Hyde's flamethrower, and pulls out his mine) You see this friend of mine? This thing is lethal towards all human beings, no matter how ugly are they, or what. The SAS' special. It can really f*ck you up if you're gonna mess with me." *'Hyde: '"(Puts up his Toxic Grenade) You see, mate, this thing can really put some big f*ck on big-ass suckers who can really piss you off and break your entire bones and eat it, ''clean." *'Smoke: '"(Cocks his shotgun) I'm afraid that's enough. You threaten me once again, and your mouth's gonna be full of lead." *'Hyde: '"(Pulls out and equips his minigun) This one will shred ya to pieces if you threaten me, mate." Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Smoke decides to go back to his homeland in England. However, before going back, Smoke has another assignment of defending a certain house, containing an important intel from White Mask terrorists. When Smoke, along with Mute, Doc, and Pulse, as well as Castle are preparing their defenses, Smoke is planting his mine. However, his body suddenly gets surrounded by a blue aura, and he nearly panics. He however, screamed before calming himself down. Mute approached him, and asked him what's around his body. Smoke told him that "Six's mission" gave him the aura, and he doesn't know what to do with it. After saying it, White Mask terrorists began to swarm the house, and three of them found Mute and Smoke. Suddenly, the blue aura surrounds Smoke's mine too, and triggers the toxic gas. The gas spreads out quickly around the house, killing the entire wave of terrorists. While so, the gas doesn't harm Smoke's other teammates. Pulse, on another room, shouts out that there are no other heartbeats in the house, other than theirs. Doc appears, and then checked the White Mask terrorists, saying that they're completely dead, their bodily organs can't work anymore. Mute, sees Smoke, followed by Doc, and Pulse who has just got out of the room. There's a brief silence, then Smoke said that they kill terrorists, anyway. Pulse responded by asking how can he do that. Smoke says that he should ask Six herself, as she's indirectly responsible for it. Smoke then gets out of the house, saying that if none of them's gonna help him "fix" himself, he's gonna ask Six to be "responsible". Gameplay Smoke is a tricky character that can give himself a lot of AP. Smoke can deploy multiple of his Nitro Cell around the stage to trap the enemy, forcing them to be damaged and give Smoke some AP. Smoke can also get the enemy closer to the Nitro Cell (C4) by using his array of medium-range weapons to give him even more AP. If forcing the enemy to step on the Nitro Cell won't work, Smoke can detonate in on his own will. Not just that, Smoke's not limited to his Nitro Cell. He can also use the Barbed Wire, and his iconic Compound Z8 Grenade in his super move. Smoke also has a unique gameplay of having all of his firearm moves being able to be combined, or chained together, giving him a massive AP potential. '''NOTE: Smoke's movelist here comes from his version before Patch 4.2 update Movelist *'Standard Combat' - - Smoke performs two quick punches and a roundhouse kick. *'Boxing Training' - + hold - Smoke delivers a jab, followed up by an uppercut. *'CQC Defense' - Hold - Smoke smacks the enemy with his shotgun, temporarily stunning them. *'Thrilling Slide' - + - Smoke slides down, evading an attack, while giving him some options of attack. **'Scattershot' - - Pressing when sliding will make Smoke shoot his shotgun to the enemy, 45 degrees to the air. **'Burst of Lead' - - Pressing when sliding will make Smoke shoot his FMG-9 SMG to the nearest enemy in front of him. *'Busting In' - or + - Smoke kicks his enemy, then shoots them with his shotgun. *'Air Explosion' - + - Smoke throws a Nitro Cell to the air, and detonates it, damaging aerial enemies within a medium blast radius. *'Forceful Explosion' - (in air) + - Same as Air Explosion, but Smoke throws and shoots the Nitro Cell down. *'Nitro Cell' - - Smoke arms and deploys a C4 to the ground. Smoke can manually detonate it by pressing again, or automatically detonate it when the enemy steps on it. Smoke can only deploy 3 of these C4s. *'Barbed Wire' - + - Smoke prepares a barbed wire on the ground. Smoke can lay down 2 barbed wires around the battlefield. Anyone who gets trapped in the wire gets his/her movement speed reduced by 10%, and if Smoke attacks trapped enemies, he will gain 10 more AP. *'Improvised Explosion' - or + - Smoke arms his Nitro Cell and throws it at the enemy. *'Death Wish' - - Smoke sweeps his enemy and puts a Nitro Cell on their chest, which explodes, granting Smoke AP. *'Dual Trap' - + - Smoke simultaneously places a barbed wire and C4 to the ground. It has the same function as both the Barbed Wire and the Nitro Cell, dealing damage (granting Smoke AP) while slowing the enemy down. *'Breaking Shot' - - Smoke fires his M590A1 shotgun to the enemy. Has a knock-back effect, and can be followed up with another Breaking Shot or other moves. This also applies to his other firearm moves. *'Full-Auto' - or + - Smoke delivers a barrage of bullets from his FMG-9 submachine gun. *'Hailstorm' - + - Smoke fires a quick burst of his MAC-11 submachine gun. *'Interrupting Shot' - + - Smoke fires his shotgun 45 degrees to the air. Holding the will make Smoke shoot it 90 degrees to the air. *'Multi-shot' - - Smoke fires his shotgun three times, with the last one being a shot to the leg, knocking the enemy down. *'No One's Safe' - (in air) + - Smoke fires his MAC-11 SMG 45 degrees to the ground. Holding it will make Smoke shoot his shotgun instead, 90 degrees to the ground. (Throws) *'Incapacitating Grip' - or - Smoke chokes his enemy from the back and shoots them with his P226 handgun. *'Trickshot' - - Smoke throws his enemy over his shoulder, then fires a burst of bullets from his FMG-9 submachine gun. *'A Pretty Easy Handle' - - Smoke stuns his enemy by shooting them with his handgun, bringing them down on their knees, and shoots their head with his shotgun. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Breaching Hammer' - (Level 1): Sledge appears in the battlefield, and uses his breaching hammer to strike down the closest enemy to smoke, eliminating the enemy hit. *'Stuck-up' - (Level 2): Smoke lays down one barbed wire, but once an enemy gets stuck, they couldn't move at all for 5 seconds. When stuck, the enemy is able to be KO'd by Smoke's (firearm) moves, and C4 attacks. Taking down an enemy with the C4 will grant him an extra 5 AP. *'Poison Gas Grenade' - (Level 3): Smoke throws his Compound Z6 Grenade to the ground, which produces an area of gas. Anyone who gets in the area will get knocked out after 4 seconds, and reduces the AP they gain by 10%. Smoke can hasten the knock out time by attacking them. He's able to reduce the timer up to 5 seconds. Taunts *'Watch Ya-Self!': Smoke pulls out his gas grenade, pretending to detonate it. *'Under Siege': Smoke goes into an alert state, getting into a firing stance while aiming his shotgun, as if he's checking a room's corners. *'I'm Just Mucking': Smoke pulls out his P226, aims it at his head, and pretends that he shot himself. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:First-Party Characters